Paige West Kanto Region
by HarryPotter4Life24
Summary: Paige was a trainer for a year before she decided to do the Pokémon league. As she goes to the different gyms with Brock, Misty, and Ash she learns more about herself and Pokémon then she thought she would. And she discover the kind of person she wants to be
1. New and Old Friends

_**Alright this is my second Pokémon story that has an OC Her name is Paige West and she is an electric type trainer. That's all I have to say. Read and Review :D**_

**Chapter 1: Old and Friends**

It was a normal day in the Kanto Region for Misty, Brock, and Ash. They were on the outskirts of Pewter City waiting for somebody.

Ash then said, "Who are we waiting for again."

"I told you. You'll know her when you see her."

Misty looked at Brock and said, "Who is this girl?"

Brock said, "Her name's Paige West her family has been friends with mine for years. She got her first Pokémon last year and has been traveling training and learning all she could she was like that even before she got her first Pokémon. She's an electric type trainer."

A girl's voice then said, "Really Brock? Telling that story again."

She walked over and said, "Hey I'm Paige and this guy already said."

Misty then said, "Your Paige West?"

"Unless I have a twin sister suddenly"

She then walked over to Brock and hugged him and said, "I haven't see you in a while."

Brock said, "How's your Eevee doing?"

"Good. He's a Jolteon now."

"Nice."

Ash then said, "You're a trainer right?"

"Yup."

Ash then said, "Let's have a battle then."

Brock then said, "Ash she's levels above you."

"It's alright Brock I could use a battle. How many Pokémon do you have?"

Ash said, "I have three right now."

"I have six but I'll only use three."

Brock then said, "I'll act a referee then."

They nodded and Paige said, "I'll let you get your Pokémon first Ash and go first. You're going to need all the help that you can get."

Ash then said, "You're the one who's going to need help. But fine I choose Butterfree."

He sent his Butterfree out and Paige said, "Alright if that's how you're going to go. Jolteon come on out."

Jolteon came out and the pokeball came flying back to Paige and she caught it.

**Jolt **

"Butterfree use tackle."

Paige said, "Jolteon use agility followed by Thunder Fang."

After Paige's Jolteon hit Butterfree she said, "Nicely done Jolteon. Now use Double Kick."

"Butterfree dodge."

Butterfree tried to dodge but Jolteon's experience proved to be the one the won.

"Butterfree!"

Brock said, "Butterfree is unable to continue. Jolteon is the winner of the first round."

Ash then said, "You may have got my first Pokémon but the next one you won't. Go Pigeotto."

"Jolteon return. Time for you to meet one of my strongest electric Pokémon. Go magnemite!"

Ash then said, "Pigeotto use gust."

"Magnemite dodge and then use and then use Electro Ball."

**Magnemite**

Magnemite easily dodge Pigeotto's attack and then attacked using Electro Ball and hit Pigeotto.

Paige then said, "Nicely done Magnemite. Now use Discharge."

Magnemite used it and knocked out Pigeotto. Ash then said, "Your tough but I still have one Pokémon left. Your turn Pikachu."

**Pika **

"You're doing great Ash but it's time I've ended this battle. Go Elekid."

**Elekid**

Ash then said, "Pikachu use thunderbolt."

Misty then said, "Ash Elekid is a electric Pokémon!"

"She's right Ash. You need to think before you can an attack on my Elekid. Elekid dodge then use Thunder Punch!"

Elekid quickly dodged and then used Thunder Punch and landed an attack on Pikachu.

Paige then said, "Good job Elekid. Use Low Kick."

Elekid hit Pikachu and knocked him out and Brock said, "Looks like Paige wins. I did warn you Ash."

Paige walked over to Elekid and said, "Good job."

**Elekid **

Paige then laughed and walked over to Ash and said, "Are your Pokémon okay?"

Ash replied, "They should be fine. But your one tough trainer. How did your Pokémon get so strong?"

"When I got my first Pokémon I traveled around and learned all I could and then trained before I started going to gyms."

Misty replied, "How many badges do you have?"

"I have two. The Earth Badge and the Boulder Badge."

Brock then said, "I have all rock Pokémon but she beat them like it wasn't a problem."

As Paige put the pokeballs back on her bracelet Ash said, "Hey Paige. Why don't you join us on our Pokémon journey?"

Paige looked up and said, "Alright. But if we're going to be traveling together you should meet my Pokémon."

Paige quickly took the pokeballs from her bracelets and said, "Come on out guys!"

All of her Pokémon came out and she said, "These are my Pokémon."

Her Pikachu then ran onto her shoulder. Ash then said, "You have a Pikachu!?"

"Yup. One of the first Pokémon that I caught. This is Jolteon, Magnemite, Voltorb, Elekid, Mareep, and of course Pikachu. "

Her Magnemite then started to glow and she said, "Magnemite are you okay?"

Brock then said, "Paige. Your Magnemite it's evolving!"

When it stopped evolving it automatically went over to Paige.

**Magneton**

"Magneton you evolved. I'm so proud of you."

Paige then said, "Where are you guys heading?"

Misty replied, "Mt. Moon."

Paige looked down at her watch and said, "It's late we should go there tomorrow. A lot more wild Pokémon come out at night. We should set up camp here. I'll cook dinner for us and then we can go to bed."

Misty nodded and said, "I'll feed the Pokémon."

Paige but her backpack on the ground and pulled two things off the top and threw the tent to Brock and said, "You and Ash can set up the tent. It's large enough for all of us. I'll go get firewood to make the food. Pikachu. Jolteon come on."

As Paige walked into the forest with Pikachu on her shoulder and Jolteon on her heel her other Pokémon looked up and Brock said, "So what do you think?"

Ash said, "She's really talented."

"She been like that since we've meet."

Meanwhile in the forest Paige was picking up wood for the fire and thinking about what happened. "Come on guys let's go."

AS soon as they ate everybody was in the tent in their sleeping bags. Misty and Paige on one side with her Jolteon out and Ash and Brock on the other side with Pikachu asleep near his head. After everybody fell asleep Jolteon went on top of Paige and feel asleep.


	2. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
